On Angel Wings
by FooFooCuddlyWHAT
Summary: He was just a simple man with a simple goal. Lieutenant drabble. Rated T for safety. Taking prompts!


_**I have fallen from the sky above  
Fallen to the ground  
I am the Angel of Sadness  
Angel of Lost Hopes  
Angel of Lost Dreams  
I am the Fallen Angel**_

* * *

He opened the door to the training room. He was sure Amon came in here. What lay before him was truly a sight to behold. "Amon!" He caught the attention of his closest friend. "Everything the Avatar said was true, wasn't it? I just saw you blood bend her!" He pointed an accusatory finger at the masked figure.

He tilted his head forward, running calloused fingers over his neck to catch the bottom of his mask. The Lieutenant clenched his fists, viciously pulling the goggles and green fabric from his head. Taking one last glance at it, he tossed it to the floor and smashed it with his foot.

"You traitor!"

The words were laced with poison. They tainted his tongue and left a vile taste in his mouth. In all the years he had spent with Amon, he never would have imagined the man betraying him. The Lieutenant was a loyal man. Never had he strayed from the path of what he thought was right. He worked his way up to where he was now. And in one night, all that had vanished with a lie. It felt like a kick to the gut.

"I dedicated my life to you!"

Lieutenant extracted his kali sticks from their holster on his back. He didn't have a hope or a prayer to stop a blood bender, but Lieutenant hoped anyway that Amon would take their past and put it into consideration, sparing him the pain of such a hold. He charged, not even thinking of anything else.

He could feel Amon take hold of his body, forcing it to stop mid-stride and lifting it into the air, contorting it into a grotesque position. Grunting in pain, he let his emotions take hold of everything and tears streamed down his cheeks, mingling with the sweat on his face and falling silently to the floor below. He could see the firebender out of his periphery clench tighter as Amon tightened his fist into claws, further incapacitating the Lieutenant. Blood filled his ears, creating a dull ringing.

"You've served me well, Lieutenant."

The Lieutenant could feel his body soar through the air violently and impact with boards and wooden dowels, snapping them in half. His right shoulder collided with the wall with a sickening thud, and he fell to the floor, snapping more boards and rods on the way down.

Darkness consumed his vision as the Lieutenant lay motionless on the cold ground of the training room. Boards were toppled carelessly over his body, pinning him and stopping any movement he tried to make. Pain clouded his mind as he rolled his shoulders. All of a sudden the room lit up and he could make out the texture of the wood.

The fire bender was electrocuting Amon. He saw flashes of the white hot energy arc through the air and hear Amon grunt in pain. A thud resounded throughout the room and he could hear the fire blasts the firebender sent toward Amon to pin him somewhere. Wood snapped and crackled and smashed onto the floor.

Black covered his vision once again as he heard the door open and swing shut. He faded in and out of consciousness, catching snippets here and there; Thuds, grunts, screaming, gusts of wind. One splash made him open his eyes. Faint yelling carried through the halls of the Arena. Lieutenant wiggled his body, stopping instantly when he rolled onto his shoulder. He bit his tongue, trying to keep from screaming in agony.

The doors swung open again, alerting the Lieutenant to someone's presence.

"I think he landed over here somewhere," Lieutenant heard the Avatar mumble.

"Be careful, Korra. We don't know if he's still dangerous or not."

Boards were lifted away as he squinted into the faces of the fire bender and the Avatar. The boy behind her held a defensive stance, ready to send a blast of fire towards the Lieutenant if anything were to go awry. He didn't have any fight left in him.

The Avatar bent down to look into his bruised and battered face. It felt like he was hit by Satomobile, probably looked like it, too.

"He's cut bad, Mako. We need to get him to a healer." The Avatar turned her head to glance at the firebender.

"Are you crazy? We should just leave him here! Better yet, we should just take him to the cops! Let them take care of him! Korra, you need a healer more than he does. Please, just leave him. We still don't know if he's faking it or not." Mako hissed.

"Mako, I don't think he'd just be lying there like that if he wanted to hurt us. Please? Just listen to me for once. We take him to a healer and leave him there. I'd feel better than if we had just left him to be manhandled by either Saikhan or Beifong. Beifong would probably kill him," she rambled on. "But what I'm trying to say is, it's not going to hurt anyone to take him to the healers." She stood up and went to stand next to the firebender boy. Her face never left the Lieutenant's.

She didn't blame him. He was just another person betrayed. It affected everything that had happened since she'd arrived at Republic City.

The doors to the training area swung open and the airbender monk jogged his way over to where the Avatar and the firebender were discussing his fate. Korra's face left the Lieutenants for a fraction of a second to throw a glance towards to the door to see who it was, and then was trained right back on his. Her arms crossed her chest and she huffed.

"What would you do with him, Tenzin?" She asked the monk. Lieutenant rolled his head to the side so he could look at everyone. It hurt him, but he didn't want to seem like a vegetable. He listened intently to what the airbender had to say.

"How bad is he hurt?" The monk walked over and bent down to get a better look at the Equalist while the Avatar gave him a run-down on his injuries.

"He's cut on his face pretty bad. But that's all I could make out without the lights." Korra dropped her gaze to her shuffling feet.

"Why didn't you firebend some light, Korra?" Tenzin jumped up at this. He knew she wasn't one for petty stuff. She would have just bent some fire to illuminate the room.

"He took my bending, Tenzin." It came out as just a faint whisper, but he could still hear it.

Her heart seized and her breath caught in her throat. She choked back sobs, falling to the ground and letting her head touch the cold floor of the training area. Tenzin dropped down beside her and gathered her in an embrace not unlike the one they shared on Aang Memorial Island. She let her emotions take hold and she screamed into Tenzin's chest.

The firebender boy walked over to where he was and bent down to look at him. The Lieutenant looked away quickly, fearing he would see the emotion in his book-like eyes. Mako stood up and strode over to where the monk and the Avatar were still on the ground.

"How did you find us anyway, Tenzin?" He asked the airbender.

"After I freed Pema and Rohan, I went to find you. I heard the commotion outside and came running to see what it was." Tenzin ran a dirty hand over his face, smudging dirt on his cheeks. "I just so happened to look in here and see you standing up, but I couldn't see Korra."

The Lieutenant didn't have anything to say. He just laid there and tried to block the pain from his shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Well, Korra wants to take _him_ to a healer, and then the police can have him. What do you want us to do with him?" The firebender went back to gazing wildly at the man before him. Before the airbender could speak, though, he picked the Lieutenant up and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Are we going to the healers or what? I want to get out of here. I don't like this place anymore." And for the first time in a long time, he actually agreed with a bender.


End file.
